soul eater chapter 6
by naruto1992
Summary: soul and sora met for the first time part 2 :O


soul eater chapter 6: ?sora and soul met s for the first time part 2?

The sun was setting down at twilight town while sora walks around the place as goof and Donald follow sora they found a heartless starts to act it mean while back at death city maka and soul where training . Maka tries to control her powers still maka back fires again gets up and tries again they stop and take a break they both get a drink of water look at the sky smiles softly . Sora back at twilight town he gets see salt ice cream gives one to Donald and goof they all look at the night sky "you know sora it's been a while since something bad really happened but it's true the worlds are opening again right" . Sora looks at goof on what he said and keeps on eating his ice cream looks at the sky a little more until he finished his ice cream "I guess you can say that but we have to close the worlds up again so nothing bad while happen again I all most lost kairi like that and we are still looking for riku ". Donald looked a bit annoyed on all the sad talk gives them a funny face sora and goof look at Donald and they all start to laugh they all finished their ice cream and head on walking again back at death city soul it is still trying to remember when he was kid on a small island thing to do but just have a good time . Maka looks at soul and hits him with a book softly on his head soul looks at maka and smiles "hey soul what's on your mind lately you've been kinda to your self and not wanting to do with anyone but me and Blair" . Soul gets up takes his hand out as maka grabs his hand gets up they start walking they end up getting a weird ice cream called sea salt ice cream the same ice cream like in twilight town "hm never heard of this kind of ice cream before I wonder if it's any good ". Maka takes a bit out the ice cream and smiles happily "yummy that's really good " soul giggles softly eats his ice cream but every time he ate his ice cream he wouldn't stop thinking about the small island and a small town. Sora up at twilight town thinking of his friends riku and kairi he wouldn't stop thinking if there other person on the island other then kairi and riku . Sora keeps on thinking while Donald pointed out "hey you guys lets go take a nap out in the woods for a bit I'm tried" sora yawns a bit looks at Donald happily" yeah we should come on goof lets go take a nap" they all take a nap out at the woods as hours passed by soul and maka finished up there ice cream starts to walk of. Maka looks at soul and pokes his cheek "hey soul you didn't say anything what's on your mind " soul looks at maka pats her head softly keeps on walking "a lot of things that's all I'm going to say". Maka looks down and sighs as soul stops looks at the park where he say the little red hair girl here at this same park he looks at the sky smiles a little back at the island kairi looks at the ocean thinking of sora and riku hoping they would come back home safely, She thought of riku for a bit hoping he would go mad with power trying not to hurt sora or if sora could help riku kairi walks around the island walks into a cave smiles softly she looks at the drawings that she and sora made on the cave kairi sits down and takes a nap. Sora walks up from his nap as the sun was all ready up Donald and goof are still a sleep sora takes out his lucky charm smiles a bit he puts it a way thinks about the island one more time until he saw a boy with white hair but that's all he could see from his memories . Soul and maka walk back home looks at the clock "well it's all most time to go to sleep weekend is all most gone then it's back to school " soul kisses maka on the cheek maka is still not used to that the fact they are both dating now . Soul takes a bath looks at the water he thinks on about the island but not only sora and soul were thinking about the same thing they where thinking about it at the same time as they thought really hard they could only see the hair color of there thoughts but not the face . Both sora and soul where getting really annoyed from this point on sora Donald and goof where walking around looking for clues from there long lost memories Donald and goof look around if there was any heartless while sora was day dream like all ways. Soul was day dream as well he gets out of the tub puts on his sleeping clothe goes to bed and sleep about the island sora on the other hand goof found heartless he yells out for sora and Donald for help "hey you guys come and help me out I can't fight them on my own !". Sora looks up and runs over to goof so does Donald sora takes out his key blade starts killing of the heartless the more heartless he fought the more clear the memories from his pass became soul was fast a sleep he thinks of a boy with brown hair starts talking to him saying things that he didn't mean to say "hey come on now don't cry just for getting my name now I will give you a hint it starts with a letter S". Sora looks up as a heartless comes right him and Donald they both it sora tries to think of name that started with a S he was thinking so hard that he forgot that Donald and goof was with him so it was hard for sora to fight while all the heartless are gone for now sora looks at the red light sky . Soul and maka sleeping there world would finally be open after 800 years now the times for sora will come and face the darkness everyone but kid was still up looking at the dark clouds above him looking a bit worried if things will come down by morning small little things start to go to death city they where called the heartless the one's fighting sora at twilight town now heading to death city the door to darkness will open once again . Kid looked mad and glared at the sky once more before he went of to bed black star was all so a wake looking at the sky something was wrong they never saw the clouds like this before black star and kid both go back to bed morning comes the clouds are still the same from last night soul still fast a sleep trying to wake up but he couldn't move or wake up at all. Maka wakes up looks out the window sees the clouds dark she walks to the school hoping that soul will wake up soon while kid walks over to his fathers office a bit made "father are you hiding something from me again what's this all about the clouds are dark as if this town was a ghost town ". Kid glares at his father while lord death looking at the floor and sighs "I knew one day this will happen again a boy with a key blade while have to close all the key holes sleep and forget about his memories again" kid glares at his father madly yells at him "what are you talking about a boy with a key blade will soon come father please tell me I must know what's going on for my team and for me as well ". Lord death looks at his son kid tells him the whole story what happened long ago kid looks down and sighs "so you mean to tell me that history is repenting it's self once again " kid keeps looking down shaking a bit looks at his father "but does this mean the darkness is already here ". Lord death walks up to his son "yes I'm afraid so kid but that means one of your team mates is going to be gone for a while if he doesn't remember his true pass then he will stay here but if he thinks about it then well he wont be here for a while kid". Kid walks out of his fathers office looks back at him "that's all I needed to know" he gets to the class room liz and patty look at kid walks up to him "hey kid why you look so down" they both waited from to say something while kid was spacing out kid looks at them "oh sorry I will tell you later when go back home". Few hours passed by soul was still a sleep school was over kid liz and patty walk home kid closed his huge door looks at liz and patty and tells them everything what his father told him. "Oh now I see your upset but that doesn't mean it's going to happen right a way right " patty pokes kid cheek and giggles softly "come on patty think about look at the sky it's been like since last night and we don't know why it hasn't been raining at all so something is up!" .Back at twilight town sora starts to walk of and closed this world ends up in a new world he didn't know what it was his memories where still out of place while Donald and goof look around trying to think what this place is as well it looked a bit weird and really dark for a small town. The sing said welcome to death city a heartless was going that way sora looks at it runs after it Donald and goof follow him of course they get to the city find a lot of heartless look like thousands of heartless trying to take over this city sora Donald and goof tried there every best and killing of the heartless but it was to many of them. Stein comes in and helps sora out takes him to lord death office sora follows stein looks around and sighs and he looks at the heartless around them. Stein walks them to lord death Donald good and sora stop and look at him sora keeps looking at lord death didn't know what to say for a minute "um hello I'm sora nice to met you sir " sora looks down at his key blade acting a bit weird he looks back soul was up and wake walks up to lord death "yo lord death why did you wake me up I was in a middle of something". Lord death looks back at them "now now soul come down I brought you here as well this young man so you two can work together you see the door to darkness has finally reopened again". "The door to darkness I heard something like that before but I don't remember where or who told me " sora grabs his key blade tightly looks down and thinks for a long time trying to see who told him but he couldn't see the face soul looks at him he falls down puts his hand on his head looks down "damn it that really hurt but why". Sora looks at soul walks up to him hey are you ok sora keeps looking at soul walks back a little "I have a feel that I've seen you before" stein walks up to soul puts his hand on his shoulder "it's alright soul his not going to hurt you or any one just calm down a bit " . Soul looks at sora while sora looks at soul as well lord death looks at the both of them thinking what's going to happen next Donald and goof where the first one's to faint and fade away sora looks at them yells out there names "Donald Goof Come Back !" sora falls down hit's the ground as hard he can and yells as loud he can " DAMN IT WHY THEM WHY NOW !". Sora starts to feel a nit light headed falls down soul starts to feel light headed while kid ,liz ,patty ,maka ,black star and tsubaki run at the office to see what's going on they all find soul and sora on the ground a sleep fading away from death city maka runs up to soul and starts shaking him to "wake up soul soul! come on wake up this no time for joking around the world is falling to pieces come on SOUL WAKE UP DON'T GO PLEASE DON'T GO !". Soul fades away along with sora they end up and a small island maka starts to cry while the others look down hoping soul will come back home safely Donald and goof wake up rubbing the back of their heads looks at the ocean "gosh don't you'll think that we've been here before ". Donald looks at goof "what your talking about I've never seen this place before I think I don't know " sora wakes up looks at the ocean as well thinks for a bit looks at the sky he heard a small whisper "wake up you lazy bum I knew I would find you laying around here". Sora blinks the whisper goes away gets looks at soul while Donald and goof look at sora they hug him really tightly "hey you guys are ok I'm so glad" soul wakes up looks at the ground and sighs "this isn't my home I want to go back why I am here in the first place tell me now" Sora glared at soul madly yells at him " I don't know why you're here following me and my friends in the first place we didn't ask for you help ". Soul glares at sora madly as well "damn you to hell what the fuck do you mean you don't know what's going on you just waked up to my city and make come with you now we have to work together I don't care if you don't like it I just want to go home got it " , Random dark whole comes out of know where "well well what have we here the two hero's in one spot heh this is going to be fun the name is axle got it memorized I guess my big clue is starting to add up " soul lets go of sora's shirt pushes him back smirks at the red headed hair "axel that's a funny name you got there what do you want I'm not in the happy mood you know". Axel pushes soul back "why you little punk don't you back talk to me like that besides you don't have what we are looking for we've been watching you every seen that day your memories all most came back up riku pushed you into a dark door and ended up losing your memories again how sad ". Sora walks up to axel with sad eyes on his face looks down "you know where riku is please tell me I must know where he is so we can go back home together " axel smirks at sora and whispers to him "I would careless if I knew where riku is but I will give you a hint the worked sides with the organization 13". Axel walks of looks back at sora it was nice meeting the one who holds a "key blade heh I hope to fight you soon " axel waves good bye both to sora and soul while Donald looks at soul thinks looks at sora "hey sora it's ok if we can work together but it might helo up fight of the heartless much faster in away". Sora and soul both look down and shake hands talk at the same time "fine I guess we can work together for now but if you messes me up then the deal is of and I will find my own way back home!" Donald and goof both laugh at them goof gives them a great bear hug "gosh this is going to be so much fun". Sora takes out his key blade the big key hole comes out from the sky he looks the key hole with his key blade they all fade away go to other place they all land right on top of each other "ow that really hurt we should work on our landing more you guys hey what world is this that we have to save next". Soul looks away madly stands right next to Donald and above them was a weird sign "you idiot's if you read this it says that we are in neverland I don't know why we ended up here in the first place " sora looks away a bit annoyed and pisses of at soul "I knew that come on we have to see if anyone is here". Soul follows sora while Donald and goof do the same thing "gosh I don't think I see any one here I think they are hiding from something " soul keeps looking at sora madly and annoyed by him thinks to him self (why do I have a funny feeling I've seen this guy before damn it I don't know where though ugh ). Sora thinks the same thing having a funny feeling as they knew each other before don't know where and who they saw each other Donald points out the heartless "hey you guys stop day dreaming that guy needs our help let's go help him". A boy with a green hat and a green suite brown weird looking shoes and a red feather on his green hate was getting hurt by the heartless soul and sora go after the heartless but soul couldn't turn into a weapon he was helpless so he just watched sora fighting the heartless . As the weird looking boy flies down and shakes sora's hand "thank you so much for saving me oh my name is petter pan " sora rubs the back of his head and giggles softly "it was nothing oh I'm sora this here is Donald and goof oh and him his his hm" . Soul looks away looks at the sky "the name is soul we are here to help if anything goes wrong you know who to find " petter pan shakes his hand and smiles happily at him "it's nice to met you soul welcome to neverland the most beautiful place in the world you see fairs and other living things live here ". Soul looks at him and smiles softly at sora then looks away acting of he doesn't care at all "wow really that's awesome I want to see a fair " sora was really happy to find things like this "back home on the island we don't have stuff like that" sora was so happy but then he turn around looking at soul then looks down petter looks at sora "hey come on what's with the sad face your friend can see tink to she is really nice once you get to know her hey do you want to fly " . Soul smiles a little "fine we can fly just for a bit not to long I want to go home " sora Donald and goof all jump and down al happy tinker bell comes out small little fair that you can only see a bright light petter grabs her wings and pats her back fair dust comes down from sora and the other petter goes to soul and does the same. They all where flying with petter few hours had passed by sora looks up at the sky thinks about a girl with red hair he all ready forgot about kairi as he was day dreaming soul pushes sora out of the way and yells at him he there is a big monster coming right at us sora looks at the big monster takes out his key blade. "Hey wait what happened to Donald and goof " soul looks down a bit sad "they both got hit while you where day dreaming I tried to help them I really did " sora looks at soul's left arm was bleeding from the monster that had hurt him. "Alright soul you did your best leave the rest to me understood " soul looks at sora and smiles at him flies out of the way while the fight lasted for a few hours the monster was still alive sora was getting weaker by the minute soul couldn't take any more but bright like came out of soul's right arm . A key blade came out and he start to help out sora while sora and soul did the last move as the monster was gone sora sees riku on the other side he flies to riku but then riku was gone sora looks down a bit sad flies down to help his friends petter looked at sora a bit sad "I'm sorry you didn't get to see the while place". Donald and goof both wake up and look at a sora happily" it's ok petter it's not your fault we will come back I promise ' soul looks at the sky a big key hole comes out as both sora and soul now closed the key hole and ended up on a random place again. They all fall down on top of each other again "ow that really hurts hey good sora soul look it says we are in Halloween town wow"


End file.
